The Problems with Love
by TC-TyKa
Summary: [6 of ?]Kai gets disowned by Voltaire and ends up staying with Tyson... What's going to happen? TyKa Yaoi
1. Disowned

Title: The Problems with Love

Pairings: TyKa Tyson is Seme and Kai is Uke

Rating: Mature... just to be safe in later chapters lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor and of the characters 'cause otherwise Tyson and Kai would be having alot of fun

Warning: Yaoi, language

Summary: Kai gets disowned by Voltaire and ends up staying with Tyson... What's going to happen?

Hey, yeah this is my 1st fan fiction ever so sorry if it sucks but please review so I know how bad I suck lol... but yea on w/ the story

Oh yea

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Problems with Love**

**Disowned**

It was a quiet night, the kind where you wouldn't believe anyone was around. As a matter of fact the only person on the streets was Kai Hiwatari, right after a fight with his grandfather Voltaire. 'Heh great, just been disowned by my grandfather. Ha, why the fuck would I care? I hate that bastard! Just 'cause I wasn't going to help nor even think about helping him heh. Oh well I'm better off as far away from that jackass as possible! Wow what a pointless conversation...'

**Flashback**

Kai and his grandfather, Voltaire were sitting at a table in the large dining room.Voltaire was the first to break the silence, "Kai I have another request for you" he said, looking up at the very much amused Kai Hiwatari.

"Good for you, now why the fuck should I care?" Kai replied a smirk gracing his lips. As an uneasy silence passed through the air and Kai wondered what Voltaire would say as his rage was building.

Voltaire calmed himself down before answering. "Kai I know that the last few years between us has been improper, all because of-"

"All because of your fucking two-faced scheme!" Kai yelled slamming is fist on the table.

"Now Kai don't be rash... I was just requesting that you should rethink what you gave up, you can have Black Dranzer back. I just want the bit beast you collect, you know for the good of the people" Voltaire claimed.

But of course Kai was to call his grandfather on his lie "what people, you're the only one this is benefiting" Kai said back to his calm self.

"Kai, you know that's not fair, now just think about it." Voltaire said anger evident in his voice.

"Now grandfather I did not really help you the first time, I was part of your down bringing now why would I help a stupid bastard like you once again. You know that I will probably just try to find a way to put you in jail." Kai made the challenge then gracefully exited the room, a small smile tugging at his lips.

An amused smile presented its self on Voltaire's face as Kai left as he calmly stood and headed out after him. "Kai I hope you have some place to stay 'cause you are no longer my responsibly. Please exit my home, you have now been disowned."

Kai waved his hand through the air, like he was swatting a fly away and in a care-free tone replied "as you wish Voltaire" as small smirk playing on his features as he exited the mansion.

**End of Flashback**

Kai now wandered the streets as the time passed, fully aware that he did not have a place to stay. 'Damn I should have thought things through, now I don't have a place to stay. FUCK!' Kai was just aimlessly walking the streets until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kai! What's up? Why are you out so late?"

Kai swung around to see a grinning Tyson Granger. Kai hated meeting Tyson all alone because he always got a feeling. A feeling he hated, one that could even melt his icy exterior. But even then Kai still wasn't sure what it was or why he couldn't ignore it. "Tyson..." Kai slightly gasped, not sure what he should say or do. 'Fuck should I tell Tyson what happened or just tell him I got to go... shit what if Tyson will let me stay with him just for the night.' Since Kai really was not sure what he would do he just looked ahead of him at the calm street to avoid Tyson's gaze.

Tyson patiently waited for Kai to answer his earlier questions, but when the answers never came he asked Kai again. "So Kai you never answered me, why are you out so late?" Looking up and catching Kai eyes.

'His eyes fuck why the hell can't I look away? This would be a good time for anyone to show up, come on anyone! Argh what do I tell him? Ummm...' Finally Kai just blurted out what happened. "Ok the reason I'm out I because Voltaire is a jackass and got pissed at me and kicked me out! So therefore I am now disowned!" 'Shit! Shit! Damn, now you did it Tyson will know and of course get involved... Ok now look away! Damn it look away!'

Tyson watched Kai get lost in his thoughts but decided that it would be good to invite Kai to stay over. "Hey Kai you know you can stay at my place. I'm sorry for what happened with your grandfather, but you can't do anything about it right now and you need a place to stay. So just come over, I was just heading home when I saw you. So let's get going what do you say Kai?"

'Tyson is right I can't do anything tonight and need a place to stay, so...' Kai nodded started off towards the Granger Dojo.

Tyson grinned widely and quickly followed behind Kai...

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I know that was short but I promise I will make the chapters after longer if it doesn't completely suck and some people actually like it lol So Please Review


	2. Caught

Title: The Problems with Love

Pairings: TyKa Tyson is Seme and Kai is Uke

Rating: Mature... just to be safe in later chapters lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor and of the characters 'cause otherwise Tyson and Kai would be having a lot of fun

Warning: Yaoi, language

Summary: Kai gets disowned by Voltaire and ends up staying with Tyson... What's going to happen?

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Hey the 2nd chapter lol heh not sure how it turned out so please read then tell me heh, but yea here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Problems with Love**

**Caught**

-**Recap**-

"Hey Kai you know you can stay at my place. I'm sorry for what happened with you and your grandfather, but you can't do anything about it right now and you need a place to stay. So just come over, I was just heading home when I saw you. So let's get going what do you say Kai?"

'Tyson is right I can't do anything tonight and need a place to stay, so...' Kai nodded and started off towards the Granger Dojo.

Tyson grinned widely and quickly followed behind Kai...

**Caught**

The sun streamed in through the window rousing Kai from his sleep. Kai had slept on the floor by Tyson's bed side and was expecting to see Tyson still fast asleep but he wasn't there. 'What the hell, where is Tyson? I didn't sleep in did I? What time is it anyways?' As Kai asked himself those questions Tyson walked in amused that Kai had finally awaked.

"Yo Kai, you sleep well?" 'Haha Kai so slept in haha he is always getting mad at me for sleeping in... But not no more oooo blackmail muahahahaha'

"Oh, hey Tyson... um yea, it was ok" Kai looked at Tyson and noticed that Tyson's hair was damp. 'He already showered? How long was I asleep?'

Tyson watched as Kai seemed to get lost in his thoughts; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Ok... but anyways you can go take a shower now if you want Kai." Tyson walked over to his bed and sat down staring contently at Kai. "So Kai you gonna go shower?"

"Hn" Kai stood and quickly exited the room

"Well what to do? Heh I guess I should train... meh I'll just lay down" Tyson slowly slid under the covers hoping to have sleep over take him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The water cascaded down Kai's well toned body. 'I can't believe I've been disowned... heh. Man Voltaire sucks ass but I still have to talk to that bastard sooner or later, hopefully later. Gods I hate him do much! I wonder what Tyson is going to say? I really enjoyed staying here last night but I can't really do anything about it. I could ask Tyson if I could stay another night... I like being by him. What the fuck? Why the hell...' Kai was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yo Kai your not dead or anything right? You've been in the shower a long time" Tyson shouted from behind the locked bathroom door.

"Yes Tyson I'm alright" Kai sighed. "Holy fuck! Gah!" Kai screamed.

"Kai what's the matter!" Tyson shouted worry evident in his voice. Kai quickly jumped out from beneath the freezing cold water.

Tyson banged on the door for Kai to let him in. "Damn it Kai open the door!" At that moment Tyson hit open the door exposing a fully nude Kai Hiwatari. Tyson watched as Kai quickly scrambled to cover himself. 'Holy shit wow... Shit look away! Aww man I can't, Kai is well... really fucking hot!'

Kai finally managed to wrap the towel around his waist and looked up at Tyson who was still staring at him. 'Holy shit why is he still staring at me?'

Tyson continued staring at the half naked Kai standing in front of him water droplets sliding down his muscular chest. 'Oh God do I want to trace the beautiful chest with my tongue, wait wtf did I just say that ok now definitely look away.'

Kai watched as Tyson quickly looked away. "Yeah... Tyson can you please leave the bathroom so I can get dressed?"

"Oh yea sorry there Kai..." Tyson turned and walked away trying hard not to look back.

Kai quickly got dressed and applied his famous blue triangles to his face. 'Ok so now Tyson has seen me naked... that's not so bad, right? But why didn't he look away, that was really awkward. Oh well I guess I will still have to face him.' Kai then exited the bathroom heading towards Tyson's bedroom.

Tyson sat on his bed waiting for Kai. 'Holy shit I saw Kai naked and wow just wow the dude is so hot ha... holy fuck am I gay?' Just as Tyson was about to answer his own question Kai walked in and leaned against the wall staring silently at Tyson. 'Ok and now he stares at me... I really hope he's not mad at me...'

"So yea Tyson thank you for allowing me to stay at your house last night... but I guess I better get going" Kai suddenly said while pushing off the wall and heading for he door.

Tyson's breath got caught in his throat as Kai was leaving but managed to get some words out of his mouth. "K-Kai wait!" Tyson quickly stood and grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai can you at least tell me what happened between you and your grandfather? Like all of it not just the ending result?"

Kai stopped but wasn't sure why he felt he should tell him. 'I should tell him I guess I do owe him that...' "Ok Tyson... well I guess it all started when me and Voltaire we sitting at the dining room table and he asked me if I wanted Black Danzer back but I said no and some words were exchanged and then I was told that I better have a place to stay because I am no longer his responsibility and I was then disowned." There was a small silence. "God I hate that bastard I really wish he was dead GAH!" Kai squeezed his hands into fist and only looked at the ground.

'Aw man poor Kai I should just comfort him but I have to try this first...' Tyson put a finger under Kai's chin and lightly forced his head up to look at him. While turning Kai towards him.

'K, now what his he doing?' Tyson slowly leaned in lightly touching his lips to Kai's. 'Oh My God I just Kissed Kai shit pull away!' Tyson quickly backed off and took a couple of steps back, refusing to make eye contact and a healthy blush intact. Tyson finally looked up to see a very confused Kai. "I'm really sorry Kai I didn't mean to it's just... Gah I'm just sorry..."

Kai continued looking at Tyson still very confused but not because Tyson kissed him but... 'Holy shit I enjoyed that WTF I'm not gay, right?'"Um... Tyson it's ok..." Kai replied slightly shaken.

"I'm sorry but um..." 'I want to I want to kiss Kai again... well here it goes' Tyson walked forward towards Kai and lightly pushed him against the wall. "I'm sorry Kai but I have to..." Tyson brought his lips back to Kai's and kissed him, but this time didn't pull back. Kai stood in shock but quickly recovered and began to kiss Tyson back.

'Wow he's actually kissing me back? Sweet... I wonder how far would Mr. Kai will go?' Tyson smiled against Kai's lips and put his arms around Kai's neck pulling him in closer. Tyson allowed his tongue to slip across Kai's bottom lip requesting permission to enter. Kai allowed the entry and opened his mouth slowly.

Tyson's tongue darted into Kai's mouth and began massaging Kai's tongue. That was when he heard it Kai moaned. 'Heh I see I am have a good affect on Kai... great.' Just as Tyson was about to take it a bit further he heard someone standing at the door...

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

wow that was odd... sorry if it is stupid but I wrote most of I when my friend was laying on my bed drunk to talking to her boyfriend on the phone... that was a strange conversation but oh well. Yea so I kept having to make sure she wasn't dead lol

Plez review it will mean a lot heh


	3. Trouble Starts

Title: The Problems with Love

Pairings: TyKa Tyson is Seme and Kai is Uke

Rating: Mature... just to be safe in later chapters lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor and of the characters 'cause otherwise Tyson and Kai would be having a lot of fun

Warning: Yaoi, language, and maybe BDSM and some toys lol

Summary: Kai gets disowned by Voltaire and ends up staying with Tyson... What's going to happen?

Hehe thanks to those who review I love you guyz and it give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside when they r good heh. And I couldn't think of a title heh so yes lol. Well this was crazy writing I dunno but w/e please read!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Problems with Love

Trouble Starts

-**Recap**-

Tyson's tongue darted into Kai's mouth and began massaging Kai's tongue. That was when he heard it Kai moaned. 'Heh I see I am have a good affect on Kai... great!' Just as Tyson was about to take it a bit further he heard someone standing at the door...

**Trouble Starts**

Tyson quickly backed away from Kai and swung around to the door. There he found a shocked Rei and Max. "Oh hey guys... um how long have you been standing there?" A blush quickly staining his cheeks.

"Long fucking enough!" everyone looked towards a fuming Max.

"Max why are you so mad?" Tyson asked slowly walking forward

"No stay away from me Tyson! This is wrong! Fuck that's just SICK! Do you really think that nature intended for two guys to be together? NO! Just AH!" Max's hands clenched into fists uncontrollably. Quickly spinning on his heel and walking out the door. 'WTF my best friend is gay! What the hell and with the captain of our team... that's just wrong!'

Tyson, Rei, and Kai just looked at the floor a very uncomfortable silence in the air. Rei looked up at Tyson and Kai still not about to make eye contact. 'Ok Max is mad? Is he a homophobic or as he just surprised and took it in a badly? Why did I have to like Max? That stupid bastard! Fuck Rei don't you dare cry... Argh Well I don't care about Max anymore... But I should say something and then I can leave.' "Well yeah, good for you guys. I think I should go but I will see you guys later, right?" Rei smiled up at Kai and Tyson awaiting their answer while hoping that he was doing a good job of hiding his hurt that Max hit him with.

Kai and Tyson looked up at Rei to see him smiling but yet there was still hurt in his eyes. "Yeah sure, you'll see us later..." Tyson said slowly while smiling.

Rei smiled once again and walked out of the room. Hoping to just make it home and be able to sleep.

Tyson looked towards Kai to see him once again staring at the floor. "Kai um yeah sorry? Yes sorry... no gah sorry, damn. Ok Kai I would love to say I am sorry but I would be lying. Kai I liked kissing you, it felt right and if you're mad, your mad I can't do anything about that now can I? It's a HUGE disappointment Max and Rei walked in but still I'm still not going to apologize!" Tyson took a long needed breath.

"It's ok Tyson..." Kai said while slowly walking towards him. Tilting Tyson's face up towards him while slowly sliding his thumb across Tyson's bottom lip. Kai lent down catching Tyson's lips with his own.

"K-Kai... mmm" Tyson's breath caught in his throat as Kai started to kiss him. Putting his arms around Kai's neck lightly pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

Kai's arms tightened around Tyson's waist pulling him closer. Kai lightly nipped at Tyson's bottom lip demanding entry. Kai felt Tyson willingly allow this entry only to begin battling his tongue for dominance. Easily losing the battle Kai allowed Tyson to take over.

Tyson's tongue slide along Kai's massaging it tenderly. Sliding one hand through Kai's silky locks trying to get closer, if possible. Tyson brought Kai towards the nearby wall knees threating to buckle, Tyson leaned against it. Slowly sliding one hand under Kai's shirt and along his abs. Slightly pulling back for air while lightly kissing down Kai's neck to his collar bone, erupting a quiet moan from Kai.

A loud knock sounded at the door. "Yo T-man! Are you or Kai hungry? Lunch is ready, if you want some hurry up and get it!"

Tyson broke away from Kai stumbling backwards to the bed sitting cupping his face in his hands letting a heavy sigh escape him. "Argh why must people keep, Gah!" Tyson could feel his face burning with anger. "Man do all people suck! Ahhhh!" Tyson rubbed his face and let another heavy sigh escape him.

Kai watched the site before and for once couldn't contain his laughter. "HAHAHA Tyson HAHAHA man your so stupid HAHA!" Kai continued to laugh unable to look away from the funny looks he was receiving from Tyson.

"Kai what is wrong with you? Have you finally cracked?" Tyson waited until Kai finally stopped laughing and stood up straight. 'Ok I think he's now sane again...' Kai and Tyson stared at each other until Tyson couldn't take it anymore and started laughing causing Kai to chuckle at his stupidity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max went around another corner, his anger still not fading. "Gah what the fuck they are gay? What the hell! That is so not right! But then again they are my friends. Tyson is my best friend. I really should accept them, right? But that just ahhh I don't know anymore!" Max looked up from the side walk to see people starring at him. 'Aww man I said all of that out loud... Damn' "Sorry, please excuse me." Max took off in a dead run hoping that would clear his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei slowly walked towards his house hoping to make it there in one piece. 'Man Rei don't cry! Don't you DARE CRY! ARGH why do I like Max so much, ahh screw that, why do I love Max so much? What a joke!' Rei's vision was blurred by his tears as he looked down at the ground. Slowly walking over to the wall of a building Rei wiped away his tears. 'Gah now I am crying... Max why do you do this to me? Aww man I need to get home.' Pushing of the wall Rei started to run his face twisted into unimaginable hurt. Rei kept running muttering small apologies to those that he accidentally bumped into but didn't stop his pace. He wanted to get to his house, to his bed, the only destination that seemed to matter now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well yes that it for this chapter. Sorry I had to turn Max into a jackass but he's always to happy had to change that... lol and Rei too calm had to change that too heh but it will most likely work out between all of them... not really sure, sort of making this up as I go Hehe.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Just A Little Closer

Title: The Problems with Love

Pairings: TyKa Tyson is Seme and Kai is Uke

Rating: Mature... just to be safe in later chapters lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor and of the characters 'cause otherwise Tyson and Kai would be having a lot of fun

Warning: Yaoi, language

Summary: Kai gets disowned by Voltaire and ends up staying with Tyson... What's going to happen?

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Hey yeah this was crazy to write but yeah Tyson and Kai have some of fun so yeah just telling ya. Please enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Problems with Love

Just A Little Closer

-Recap-

Kai and Tyson stared at each other until Tyson couldn't take it anymore and started laughing causing Kai to chuckle at his stupidity.

"Gah what the fuck they are gay? What the hell! That is so not right! But then again they are my friends. Tyson is my best friend. I really should accept them, right? But that just ahhh I don't know anymore!" Max took off in a dead run hoping that would clear his mind.

'Gah now I am crying... Max why do you do this to me? Aww man I need to get home.' Pushing off the wall Rei started to run his face twisted into unimaginable hurt. He wanted to get to his house, to his bed, the only destination that seemed to matter now.

Just A Little Closer

Rei continued to run until he finally reached is apartment. "Thank God I'm finally home..." Rei wiped his tears away with the back of his arm and headed toward his bedroom. "Now for some long needed rest." Rei sighed as he laid down hoping to get through the night without thinking of Max.

A few hours later Rei awoke to the door bell ringing. 'Who would be here? Meh, I still need to sleep so I'll ignore it.' Rei pulled the covers up over his head and allowed sleep to once again over take him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max ran straight down the side walk but unfortunately the run wasn't doing anything to clear his head. 'Aw man Tyson and Kai... Argh I need to think this through but I can't, maybe... yes I should go talk to Rei about it after all he was there and then I can find out what he thinks. Sweet that's what I will do.' Max turned around and headed to Rei's apartment.

About 10 minutes later Max arrived at Rei's place. After ringing the door bell a few times and still no answer from Rei, Max started to walk towards to park once again searching for a way to clear his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YO OK THIS IS WERE THE TYKA ACTION OCCURS IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT THEN SKIP DOWN TO MAX AND REI STUFF! 'CAUSE IF I GET IN TROUBLE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**HUNT YOU DOWN!**

Tyson and Kai walked back into their room after the lunch that happened to interrupt them before. There was a strange silence until Tyson grabbed Kai and pushed him down to the bed. "Heh sorry Kai but I can't help it anymore." Tyson pulled himself over Kai, slowly kissing him before pulling away to place gentle butterfly kisses down his jaw line. Tyson continued kissing Kai down to his collarbone sucking lightly to leave a nice red mark there.

Kai was slightly shocked but it wasn't like he didn't want whatever Tyson offered so allowed Tyson to continue. Overwhelming feelings of immeasurable pleasure washing over him. Feeling Tyson lightly tug on the hem of his shirt. Kai swiftly took it off and instantly felt Tyson once again shower him with small kisses down his body.

Tyson kissed along Kai's chest and down to his navel occasionally dipping his tongue inside. Soon at the waist of Kai's pants Tyson slowly undid his belt and began to slide down his zipper. Looking up at Kai asking silent permission to continue which was received by a slight nod of Kai's head.

Kai could feel his pants being removed along with his boxers. The feel Tyson's tongue lightly sliding along his inner thigh slightly nipping at the newly exposed skin. Feeling his desire reach limitless heights.

Feeling Kai buck beneath him begging for what was soon to come. Tyson compiled more than willingly lightly taking Kai's member into his hand and massaging it generously, lightly sweeping his thumb across the already swollen head. A small bit of pre-cum appearing on the reddened head, Tyson leaned down and graciously licked it up tasting the first of Kai.

Kai looked down just in time to see Tyson lick his member from the base to the tip, while following his tongue up with two of his fingers. Face contorted in overwhelming pleasure as Tyson took him completely into his mouth. Kai pressed his head back into the pillow of the bed while biting his lip to hold back a scream.

Tyson looked up at Kai to see his eyes wedged shut and trying his hardest to hold back screams pleasure as he neared his climax. Sucking harder on the tip and caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Kai soon couldn't hold back any longer feeling the milky white substance fill Tyson's awaiting mouth. Back arching off the bed, becoming submerged in total bliss.

Tyson's throat muscles began to contract around Kai's soldier as he swallowed the load. Lightly pulling Kai's softening member out of his mouth as he felt Kai fall softly back onto the bed. Tyson slowly crawled up Kai until he was face to face with him and began to kiss him lovingly.

Kai felt Tyson kiss him and began to kiss back feeling Tyson's tongue slip into his mouth and begin to massage his own. Tyson soon pulled away to look Kai in the eyes. Kai opened his eyes to see Tyson's sparkling with love. Kai looked down to see a very obvious bulge in Tyson's pants and decided he would have to do something about it. Tyson felt Kai flip him over and pull his shirt up over his head.

Kai began to slide his hands across Tyson's chest lightly teasing each nipple before sliding his hands down his hips and undoing Tyson's pants and pull them down with his boxers. Slowly kissing Tyson down his small frame Kai slid one hand to slightly fondle Tyson's member. Slowly bringing his head down level to Tyson's member Kai took it into his mouth instantly deep thoarting him.

Tyson was put into complete bliss throwing his head back to the pillows gripping the sheets, struggling back a scream. Feeling he was nearing the edge Tyson bit his knuckle fearing his grandfather would hear them.

Kai began to hum small notes sending vibrations directly to Tyson's cock. Sending him closer and closer to the edge. Kai felt Tyson shudder and release himself into Kai's mouth. The white essence filling his mouth as he swallowed every drop.

"Fuck Kai!" Tyson screamed out in pleasure riding out all the pleasures he was receiving and then pulled Kai up for a passionate kiss. Tasting himself on Kai's tongue, Tyson pulled Kai downward deepening the kiss. Feeling slightly drowsy Tyson pulled back and pulled Kai down beside him and snuggled in close to his warmth before sleep over took them both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei awoke and looked over at the time. "3:01 heh well that was a couple hours of sleep. I do feel recharged... I think I should stop freaking out and just go to the park. Yes, I nice walk will do me good sides it was a nice day. Ha it's final I shall go to the park." Rei got ready quickly put on his shoes and headed off towards the park.

About 5 minutes after Rei arrived. "HAHA and it is so nice, a walk was such a good idea!" Looking ahead that was when Rei noticed it, Max was there sitting on a bench. "Uh no shit what should I do I still want to continue my walk, If I run passed maybe he won't notice he does look like he is in deep thought." Rei made a break for it and ran passed Max who didn't even look up. 'Yes home free muahahahaha!'

Max looked up after and saw Rei running "Yo Rei wait!" Max ran up to Rei hoping that they could talk about Tyson and Kai.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT!' Rei slowly turned around to see Max running after him. 'Ok say something, just get out of here!' Rei looked back down the path and then towards Max. "Max I'm sorry but I can't see you right now, I mean I can't see anyone. Argh I'm just busy we can talk later. Cya Max!" Rei called running before Max could say anything or even reach him. Blinking back the tears once again Rei ran towards the Granger Dojo.

Max just continued staring in the direction Rei took off in. 'Aw man what's eating him? Meh, he said we can talk later so I'll ask him then.' Max turned back towards the bench he was sitting on before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK that is it for this chapter, The TyKa thing... wow it was strange and I had to stop typing like 8 times 'cause the only thing going through my mind was 'Holy fuck what am I typing' lol but I got it done BOO-YAH.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE **LOL I really want to know what you think


	5. Hello from Maxie

Title: The Problems with Love

Warning: Yaoi, Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of the characters

Yea huh… it has just occurred to me that Kenny is missing and so is Hilary so yea whatever they both suck… I could add 'em but then I might just kill them off lol but yes THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside hehehe.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

----------------------------------------------------

**The Problems with Love**

**Hello from Maxie ---** could not think of a good title hahaha

-**Recap**-

Feeling slightly drowsy Tyson pulled back and pulled Kai down beside him and snuggled in close to his warmth before sleep over took them both.

"Max I'm sorry but I can't see you right now, I mean I can't see anyone. Argh I'm just busy we can talk later. Cya Max!" Rei called running before Max could say anything or even reach him. Blinking back the tears once again Rei ran towards the Granger Dojo.

Max just continued staring in the direction Rei took off in.

**Hello from Maxie**

Rei continued running until he finally reached his goal, The Granger Dojo. Rei looked around in search of Tyson. Finally spotting Tyson with Kai in the kitchen making sandwiches, Rei ran up to Tyson throwing himself into his arms allowing all his emotions to pour out.

"R-Rei?" Tyson looked down startled because of the now crying Rei in his arms. "Ah, Rei what the matter? You ok?" Tyson lightly stroked the neko-jins hair trying to soothe him the best he could.

Rei looked up only to see Tyson's worried face watching over him. "I-I am really sorry Tyson… its just, Max. I well, you know how he reacted to you and Kai it's just how would he react…" Rei's voice seemed to trail off as he pushed away from Tyson and stood staring at the floor. "You don't understand. I think, no scratch that I know!" Rei lifted his head suddenly to reveal a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I love him! I really do… but the way he reacted to you guys it's just if he reacted that way when it doesn't really concern him. How would he feel if I told him!" The small smile only seemed to disintegrate from Rei face.

"Rei calm down, it isn't helping just thinking about him rejecting you. You don't know how he will react… for all you know he just acted that way because he as shocked." Kai finally spoke up looking over towards Rei.

"Kai is right Rei; it's like heat of the moment type of thing. I think maybe you should talk to him later on. Just wait a bit until he calms down and then Max will know how he feels about the subject. Just don't beat yourself up over it Rei in the end it will all work out… I promise." Tyson lightly laid a hand on Rei's shoulder, a genuine smile.

Rei looked up at Tyson and Kai thinking over what both of them had to say. "Well thank you guys I think you may be right… well yeah I feel a bit better. Heh thank you but I still have to think these things through, so I'll see you tomorrow… I still need to think so I'm going home. Cya!" Rei smiled once and left the Granger Dojo head back towards his house, with only Max on his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked away towards a nearby café. Finally reaching Pizzaroni's Café Max took a seat towards the back ordering just a normal mocha. 'I don't know what I should do but…it has been awhile since I talked to Tyson. Maybe I should call him and ask him to meet me here, and then we can talk…'

"Yes that is what I should do!" Max took out his phone slowly dialing the number, waiting for Tyson to answer.

"Yo" Tyson answered in his usual tone

"Hey Ty, its Max I'm well at Pizzaroni's Café do you think you could stop by. I want to talk…" Max asked beginning to fidget.

"Oh, sure Max I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok thanx Tyson, cya soon." Max hung up the phone sighing slightly as he placed it onto the table, going over what he should say to Tyson when he arrives.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson quickly went to his room to grab his coat so he could meet Max. "Hey Kai sorry but I got to go meet Max maybe then I can find out what why he was so mad." Tyson turn back towards Kai a smile on his face. "I'll be back soon…" Tyson leaned in placing a chaste kiss on Kai's lips. Before walking out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat at the back of the café awaiting Tyson's arrival. His Mocha had arrived some time ago and Max continued sipping it incessantly while listening to the soft music playing in the background.

Tyson soon enough walked in immediately going towards the back were he knew Max would be waiting for him. Sure enough there was Max sipping his mocha but surprisingly didn't have his normal double fudge brownie.

"Hey Max…" Tyson walked quickly over to the table where Max sat

"Oh hey, Tyson thank you for coming. Max looked up and Tyson an unreadable expression on his face. Tyson took a seat across from Max and waited for what Max had to say.

"Well I'm well, I guess I'm sorry for how I acted. It was kinda stupid but I dunno maybe… ok it doesn't bother me if people are homosexual. I think it was that you didn't tell me!" Max looked up at Tyson his eyes shinning with unshed tears. "I thought we were Best Friends! So why couldn't you tell me!" Max looked down into his now cold mocha.

Tyson looked at Max thinking over what he just said before answering. "I really am sorry that I didn't tell you Max… but I really don't know why I didn't tell you. I think it was the fears that Kai wouldn't feel the same so I tried to block those feelings out completely, so yeah I was trying to forget them not bring them up. But now I got a question for you, are you gonna actually accept that me and Kai are together?" Tyson looked up at Max his eyes pleading for Max to agree.

Max once again adjusted his gaze to Tyson's eyes. "Well ok… but yeah sure I accept you to I really do think it was just you didn't tell me, but I guess I would do the same." A small smile formed on Max's face before taking a drink of his mocha. "Ah that's disgusting, man it's cold!" Max exclaimed before smiling once again.

Tyson grinned at that comment and started to laugh. "Aw Maxie, a little disappointed now? Haha but I'm sorry I got to go, I promised I would be home soon. You wanna come with?"

"Meh not right now, but I will probably stop by later and then apologize to Kai. So yeah… heh." Max Smiled and stood grabbing his coat, while beginning to walk out of the café with Tyson.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok… I was gonna add more but I'm laving in a bit so I won't be able to finish so I shall stop here cause I must post fore I am leaving

HA and the news that makes me so very happy I gots Nathan Carter's autograph and he complemented me HAHAHAHA he said "I like your hair just don't even cut it just keep growing it longer and longer" HAHAHAHA GO CASSIE GO CASSIE MUAHAHAHAHA!

But yes **PLEZ** **REVIEW!**


	6. Forgive and Forget

Title: The Problems with Love

Warning: Yaoi, Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of the characters

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Ok… well yea here's the update I was gonna update sooner but I've been busy lol and then I couldn't figure how to word anything… and actually red my story for the 1st time and wow I screwed up on stupid words so I had to correct lots of stuff. But yea… ok so yeah here it is. Plez enjoy!

* * *

**The Problems with Love**

**Forgive and Forget**

Kai waited for Tyson to return from his meeting with Max when Tyson's grand father walked in.

"Hey Kai, what's shakin'" Gramps walked over to Kai but continued to talk before Kai could even answer. "Well any way I have one favor to ask you, next time you and Ty do anything you think you can keep it down."

Kai quickly looked up at Tyson's grand father. "W-what do you mean?" Kai finally choked out not really needing to know the answer. A healthy blush crept across his face, a look of terror in his eyes as he looked up at Mr. Granger.

"Sure, just tell Ty." Mr. Granger chuckled at Kai and then exited the room, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

Kai quickly scrambled to his feet and headed outside to wait for Tyson, trying to put a much distance between him and Mr. Granger as possible. Upon walking outside Kai saw Tyson rounding the corner. 'Oh dear Gods, damn how am I supposed to tell him?'

"Yo Kai, how have things been going?" Tyson quickly walked over towards Kai, only to see a strange look on his face. "Kai?" Tyson allowed his voice to trail off putting his hand gently on Kai's shoulder.

Kai looked at Tyson trying to decide what to say. "Yeah… well you see after you left your grand father came over to me and well he asked us that next time we do anything to try to keep it down." Kai looked into Tyson's eyes wandering what he would have to say about the situation. After waiting for some time for Tyson's answer Kai spoke up, "Hey Ty you think you can say something?"

Tyson looked up into Kai's eyes unable to hold his laughter. "HAHAHA awww man that's hilarious, well maybe not so much for you since he asked you but heh he didn't ask me and I think that's pretty great!" Tyson continued to laugh ignoring all the glares he was receiving from Kai. "Ok I'm sorry," Tyson said a small smirk spreading across his features. "But you gotta admit it was pretty great." Tyson smiled slyly at Kai awaiting his reply.

Kai glared at Tyson before replying, "oh yea just perfect" Kai showed a thumbs up then turned to walk away.

"Kai calm down it really doesn't matter he would have found out sooner or later," Tyson quickly ran up to Kai. "How about we go for a walk ok?" Tyson smiled up at Kai interlocking their fingers together. Beginning to lead Kai out towards the park.

* * *

Max started off towards his house after having coffee with Tyson. 'Hmmm… well was there anything else that I was supposed to do? I don't believe so, but… oh I should talk to Rei he was acting weird in the park today. Yes I will go check on him.' Max quickly turned around and headed towards Rei's apartment.

After a few minutes Max looked up at the apartment wondering what it was that he was going to say to Rei. 'Well, yeah… I really have no clue about what to say to Rei but I guess I could just figure it out when I talk to him…' Max slowly strolled up to the buzzer and pressed 203 waiting for Rei to buzz him in.

"Hello" came Rei's voice from the small box.

"Hey Rei, wanna buzz me in?" Max kindly asked.

"Oh hey Max, yeah sure…" Rei replied and quickly pushed the button. 'Aw man what am I supposed to say to Max… and I was just about to cook me some eggs. I guess I can offer him some eggs after all everyone like eggs… ok some people don't but eggs but eggs are great and they all know it. Yay eggs! I am so leading the revolution against people with a dislike for eggs… or be sent to a mental institution. HAHAHA!' Rei was quickly jerked out of his abnormal thoughts by a knock on the door. And quickly went to open it for Max.

Rei slowly reached for the door knob a nervous feeling taking over. 'Oh Shit! Ah I'm panicking but I have to answer!' Rei reached forward and unlocked the door and opened it to see Max smiling. Rei slightly gasped at the smile that he had longed to see.

"Hi Rei, how you doing?" Max asked as he looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Max, I'm just fine. How are you?" Rei answered moving away from allowing Max to enter.

"Pretty good, I'm not bothering you right?" Max turned removing his shoes on the mat.

"No Max you could never be a bother. Oh I mean… yeah want any eggs? I like eggs so that's why I as making them." Rei smiled nervously and looked towards Max.

"Heh, yeah eggs are fine."

"HAHAHA I thought I might be targeting you in my revolution against those who don't like eggs." Rei started off towards the kitchen looking over his shoulder. "Hey Max you coming?"

"Oh yeah sorry just thinking about your egg revolution?" Max followed Rei into the kitchen and taking a seat at the small table waiting for Rei to explain.

"Never mind, it's not important. Are scrambled eggs ok?" Rei said while grabbing the eggs from the fridge.

"Yeah that's great!" Max once again smiled at Rei.

* * *

Tyson and Kai walked around the park in silence just enjoying being within each others company. Tyson finally spoke up, "So Kai did you ever think about what you were gonna do about Voltaire?"

"Well actually I don't know about what to do, because he is the only family I have left. But I just hate him so much!" Kai looked straight down the path slightly tightening his grip on Tyson's hand.

Tyson looked over at Kai only to see Kai refusing to make eye contact and feel Kai's hand tighten around his own. "Kai I really think that maybe you should go see him… if you want I can come with you." Tyson lifted Kai's hand up and placed small ghost like kisses along his knuckles.

Kai smiled at the action of his lover but still answered as if nothing else caught his attention. "I still don't want to go see Voltaire but if you think that I should I'll take your word on it. But if I go I think I should go alone…" Kai looked over into Tyson's eyes.

"Heh, ok thank you Kai… but hey wanna got get some food I'm starved!" Tyson began to fasten his pace in the direction of the nearest restaurant.

"Ok Tyson just for you." A small smile crept across Kai's face as he sped up his pace to match Tyson's.

Rei finished making the eggs and separated them onto two separate plates, giving one to Max and setting one down across from Max for himself. Taking his seat Rei began to eat his eggs.

Max looked over at Rei and decided he would tell him that he made up with Tyson. "So yeah I made up with Tyson today, so there's no tension between us. Just thought I would tell you just in case you were beginning to think I was an asshole for acting the way I did." Max smiled at Rei waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Oh you did, well that's good wouldn't want all hell to break lose heh." Rei looked over at Max making eye contact. "But can I ask you just why did you act that way any way?"

"Well I think it was just because Tyson never told me anything about him having a thing towards Kai and it kinda surprised me and the first emotion that showed was anger I guess." Max looked across the table to see Rei listening tentatively. "Rei thanx for being such a good friend." With that comment Max went back to eating his eggs.

"Huh what do you mean, just where did that come from?"

Max looked up once again "heh, I just think you're a good friend and I just wanted you to know that. Oh but now I got a question for you, why were you so upset at the park today?"

Rei slightly gasped at the question and was unaware of how to answer it. 'Oh no what am I supposed to say shit, shit, SHIT! ARGH! Aww I was upset because I liked him and was depressed about how he acted. But I can't say that, I can't I just CAN'T tell him!' "Oh that was nothing, it doesn't matter anymore." Rei shyly smiled over at Max.

"Aw come on Rei you can't expect me to believe that. Why can't you just tell me?" Max said challenging Rei's answer.

Rei stood abruptly, raising his voice "It was NOTHING! Can you just DROP IT!"

Max's eyes opened wide I shock before h answered. "I-I'm sorry Rei… I'll drop it."

Rei sat and then realized that he just yelled at Max, like actually yelled at him. 'Oh no that is so not good! AH APOLOGIZE REI, APOLOGIZE NOW!' "I'm really sorry Max I didn't wanna yell at you I just got frustrated! I'm really sorry you're the last person I would want to yell at. Please will you forgive me? Please?"

Max was slightly surprised by Rei's sudden apology but it looked as if Rei really felt he needed to be forgiven. "It's ok Rei it doesn't matter, I shouldn't have bothered you that much on that subject. But yeah do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

"Oh yeah sure Max!" Rei's face seemed to light up with a smile which made Max smile in turn.

"Cool well then I gotta go get ready I'll be back here at about 6:30 or 7 ok?" Max said getting up and heading for the door.

Rei followed quickly behind "yes that will be good. Cya then Max." Rei waved happily at Max just happy that they would be hanging out.

* * *

Well that's the chapter hope you enjoyed it I believe that there will be a lemon in the next chapter, maybe…

But yea plez review!


End file.
